


Ya'aburnee, You bury me

by ouijaboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Dream Bubble, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboy/pseuds/ouijaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A word that does not exist in the English language:<br/>Ya’aburnee</p><p>Arabic – Both morbid and beautiful at once, this incantatory word means “You bury me,” a declaration of one’s hope that they’ll die before another person because of how difficult it would be to live without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya'aburnee, You bury me

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble based off this tumblr post: http://emeraldscales.tumblr.com/post/12194267384/a-word-that-does-not-exist-in-the-english-language  
> I wrote this in one sitting, in a hurry so I'm really sorry if the characterization and plot are terrible @u@ Not really happy with this, might delete and re-upload later on.
> 
> EDIT: B/SmashRandom wrote a brilliant parallel fic from John's point of view. Read it here:http://smashrandom.livejournal.com/1214.html

 

 

It is the end of the world for the second time, and there are a thousand places you’d rather be than here.  But there is no place you can be but here.

And he steps toward you: massive, hulking and green.  Flashing a thousand colours that dizzy your eyes.  He glows and he burns like an echo of that green, green sun just before it swallowed you whole and then spat you back out as a god.

 

You tighten your grip on your sword, ready to fight.  Ready to go down just like your bro, with a wicked grin on his face to match the wicked hole in his chest. 

Because it doesn’t matter how torn and bloodied and damaged you are.  You have something that you need to protect.  You have something more precious than a universe right beside you.  And that something, _that someone_ is staring defiantly right in the cue-balled eyes of death, with hammer ready to come smashing down.

John Egbert.  You have travelled three years through time and space to find him and you sure as heck aren’t going to give him up now. 

 

Another step forward and the walls of the narrow hallway are shaking.  You glance back to make sure Jade and Rose and the others have gone.  You turn around to look at your best friend.  He is looking back at you with eyes bluer than anything you remember.

And the sense of finality in them terrifies you.  You can tell he’s scared and that makes you sick with guilt.  Your heart beats like a drum in your skin as you lean towards John, closing the distance between the two of you in the tight hallway. 

He looks confused, glancing to the enemy walking towards them in excruciating slowness and the walls shake again as he takes another step forward.

“Dave, what are you-“

One hand lets go of your sword to brush hair slicked with blood and sweat out of his face.  It lingers on his cheek.  You do not want to let him go.  Not now, not after everything.  He snaps his mouth shut and his eyes soften.  He smiles, just enough that his stupid teeth poke out under his lip.

 

Another shattering step closer.

 

You lean your head in, resting your forehead on his.  He sighs, his breath picking up a small breeze around the both of you.  You let your sunglasses slide down to the bottom of your nose, and you are both staring at each other with eyes filled to the brim with a thousand different emotions.

You inch your head closer, lips brushing his so lightly.  Your hand is still on his cheek.

 

Another step closer.

 

“I love you.” You sigh. 

“I love you.” He whispers, and he kisses you gently.  And you kiss him back.

 

Another step so loud you feel everything shake.

 

He pulls back slightly, “I love you.  Love you.”

 

And then you’re separate again and loss of warmth almost makes you cringe.  You’re running straight at Lord English.  The wind at your back tells you John is in the air and rushing towards him too.  And there are bright flashes as the green monster moves faster than possible.

 

~*~

 

You met him exactly once in dream bubbles.

And you spent a full day, or it could have been an eternity, travelling everywhere.  From floating lazy in vanilla skies of pink and orange, to dark purple beaches and purple moons, to places on earth familiar and distant.

You had kissed those lips in dreams.  Surprised and nervous at first, more familiar each time afterwards.  A thousand times.

 

He had said something to you when everything was starting to shimmer and blur and you knew your time was up.  Here you were, the Knight of Time and you couldn’t even buy more time for yourself.

 

“You bury me.”  He had breathed.

And then you were awake on your room on the comet, cold and lonely and bitter.

You hadn’t even been able to ask what he had meant.

 

~*~

 

This was it.  The end and everything hurt.  You had more bruises and broken bones to keep track off.

All you had to do was distract this guy, while the others put the plan into motion.   They said they needed twenty, twenty five minutes tops.  You barely bought them ten.




You are wheezing, leaning on your chipped and broken sword.  And fuck, fuck, fuck everything was so painful.

“John.” You croak, and then clear your throat and call out again.  He’s lying crumpled on the ground behind you.  You glance back to see him raise his head, looking at you in panic as Lord English raises his gun and points it at your chest.

John shakes his head, eyes wide and struggles to get up.  You drink in how he looks, and even broken and bruised he’s still so beautiful.

“John get out of here.” You hiss, turning back to look at the green demon straight in the face with what you hope was a look of defiance.

 

You’re no hero.

 

“Egbert as soon as he shoots, you get out of here.  Just run, fly straight out.”

“No.” He practically screams back, you don’t dare look back.

 

“John I’m serious.”

“No, I won’t.  Not leaving you.”

 

“John, just-“

 

And one green, clawed finger pulls the trigger.  You hear the bang and you squeeze you’re eyes shut.

You are ready to welcome pain that never comes.  Ready if it means saving him.

 

But you open your eyes to catch the last flutter of blue hood as he sinks to the ground, clutching himself as a low whimper leaves his throat.

You collapse next to him, your heart falling right into your stomach.  No, no, no, no. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t supposed to be like this.

You panic, you press a hand to the gaping wound in his body and he looks at you like he’s dazed.  You choke and almost sob, making ugly, angry noises at the back of your throat.

He raises one shaky hand to paint your cheek red in his blood, and you catch that hand before it falls again.

“John you stupid, stupid idiot.  Fuck, jus-“ You take a shaky breath.  Your world is screaming around you.  A thousand explosions setting off at once.  John isn’t even moving anymore, he’s limp and still with his eyes half closed.

Someone grabs you from behind and you turn and punch them right in the face.  Rose falls backward and clutches at her cheek, but then she scrambles to her feet and screams in your ear. 

Your turn and see Lord English swat at Jade like she’s a fly as she zaps and pops and teleports around him.  Terezi jumps to score a thin slash on his face.  Karkat is screaming at you as Rose grabs you roughly and pulls you up to stand, still yelling.

“Dave, Dave we have to get out of here _right now_.” Her voice is shrill.  She starts dragging you away.  Away from the still boy in blue, red spreading under him like a stain.  Away from John.

 

You are in a daze.  She keeps screaming and pulling at you as everybody runs down the hallway, away from Lord English.

 

Away from John. 

 

“We can’t leave John.” You rasp.  But no one hears you.

 

You struggle to try and get to him, but Rose has an iron grip on you.  You twist and scream, trying to fight your way back.  Someone else grabs you, someone stronger.  Gamzee Makara is basically carrying you and still you shriek and fight, until you can’t even see him anymore because heavy doors slide closed to hide everything.

 

You are no hero.

 

~*~

 

_“You bury me.”  He had breathed._

 


End file.
